


E.T. (Extraterrestrial Tickler)

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Bondage, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got off work expecting yet another uneventful night at home. Sometimes things don't always go the way he plans them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E.T. (Extraterrestrial Tickler)

Louis Tomlinson trudged home after a long day of work. His job as a web designer and video game programmer was fulfilling, yet exhausting. A real bright spot however, no matter how tired he felt, was his co-worker. Louis had a huge crush on him, but would probably deny if confronted.

Schooling his face back to a stoic look after catching himself smiling while day dreaming about his hot co-worker, he stopped suddenly. There was a black gift box with a white ribbon tied around it. Louis carefully approached it and noticed a small note attached. 

"From your secret admirer"

Louis stared at the package for a bit and lightly kicked it with his foot. Once he was somewhat sure that it wasn't dangerous, he picked it up, brought it inside his home and placed it on the coffee table.

He then went upstairs took a shower, changed into a t-shirt & shorts. He made his way downstairs, ordered a pizza and watched television while waiting for it to arrive. The box and it's possible contents were never far from his mind. He couldn't help but wonder who would be a secret admirer of his and what exactly would someone send him.

He was about to open it when the pizza arrived. 

His growling stomach won out and Louis resolved to check the box later after he ate and watched more of his favorite programs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time had passed and after Louis had satisfied his hunger, he pushed the pizza box aside, moved the box in front of him and pulled the ribbon.

The box split in half and fell away revealing a bottle of clear liquid, a small red box with a small white button on top and a digital face (it resembled a clock) and a large black gelatinous looking cube.

"What the hell?" Louis said as he leaned close peering at the slimy substance. He took his pointer finger and tentatively poked it, watching as it rippled like a pond does when a rock is dropped into it.

The red box suddenly lit up, a chime sounded and the words "Phase 1: Acquire Subject" appeared in bright green letters.

Louis looked on in confusion as he mouthed the words in front of him. He then yelped in surprise when a piece of the black substance launched itself at him and clung to his right arm.

Startled, the blue eyed man stumbled backwards and began shaking his arm in an effort to dislodge the goo. Failing to do so, he tried to pull it away with his left hand, only for another piece of the goo to attach itself to his hand. 

The black substance clung to Louis' hand and arm no matter how hard he tried to shake it away. 

Louis once again yelped when the front of his green t-shirt had been ripped in half, right down the center. He looked up in surprise to find long, thin black tentacles had sprouted from the cube. The tentacles were moving around in the air like snakes ready to strike. Louis stood frozen in place as the tentacles made short work of his shorts as well as the rest of his t-shirt. 

The goo on Louis' hand and arms began to expand along his appendages, making it appear as though he had been wearing black gloves that extended up his arms. Louis finally snapped out of his trance and tried to scream for help, but another piece of the goo flew off the table and clamped itself over his mouth. 

Moments later, more and more pieces of the goo were flying at Louis' nude body. The substance, having attached itself, began to cover Louis' body, making it look as though he were wearing a leather catsuit. 

Louis, horrified, began moving about, swinging his arms and kicking his legs wildly trying to dislodge the sentient substance. Suddenly, he froze in place,. He walked back over towards the coffee table and the tentacled mass on top of it. He then stood with his ankles together and his arms at his sides. The blue eyed man's eyes moved around the room frantically, hopelessly looking for a way out of this bizarre situation. It would have been obvious to anyone watching that he was not in control of himself.

Now, that Louis was standing still, the goo began to move along his body once more. Instead of resembling a catsuit, the liquid goo now took on the form of a body casing, covering him from his neck to his ankles like a mummy. Two of the tentacles reached toward Louis, wrapped themselves around his upper body and his knees, and gently lay him down on the floor. The goo on his mouth, slowly began to creep up his face covering the rest of his head, blindfolding him and stopping at his nose. Teary eyed, the last thing Louis saw before his eyes were covered was the face of the red box.

It displayed the words: Phase 1: Completed

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis lay on the floor trembling in his bonds. He wondered what was going on and what would happen to him. He tried to move his arms and legs to get himself loose, but to no avail. The goo held him in place and completely restricted his movement, but not so much so that he was being hurt. His body was mostly covered by the substance, save for his nose and bare feet. His feet were the only thing that he could move, not that it was of any help to him.

"Did you like my gift?" Someone asked.

Louis jumped at the voice. He thought he was alone. He hadn't even heard anyone enter his home. 

"Looks like everything worked out perfectly."

Louis attempted to speak, but his frantic words came out muffled.

The bound man tensed when he felt what he believed to be a hand, at first resting on his ankles and then slowly gliding up the rest of his body.

"You look incredible. I'm so glad I chose you. From the moment I saw you I knew you were perfect" said the deep and slightly familiar voice.

Louis breathed heavily through his nose as he tried to calm himself, but the confusion and fear were making things difficult. 

The hand had finished it's journey and rested on Louis' forehead. The owner of the hand leaned towards Louis' ear and whispered "Sssshhh. Relax. You have nothing to fear. No harm will come to you. I promise."

Louis felt a warmth flow over him and he calmed at the stranger's words. His heavy breathing and wildly beating heart had slowed. It was very odd, but Louis believed this stranger and relaxed despite his current position.

"There we are. I don't want you to be scared. I want you to enjoy yourself."

Louis listened in confusion and continued his attempts at communication, hoping that this stranger would, at the very least, release his mouth.

The bound man continued his muffled pleading, but stopped when he felt something odd.

Exploratory fingers were poking, stroking and prodding his soles. Louis' feet squirmed under the soft touches and his breathing began to pick up again.

Louis' feet moved this way and that, trying to avoid the strangers persistent fingers. This method was hardly effective, but it was all he could do to fight back.

However, he quickly lost the battle when the goo he was encased in formed a slim tendril the size of a shoelace and wrapped itself around Louis' big toes and pulled them backwards. This made his feet taut, and more importantly, immobile. The stranger was now free to explore Louis' bare soles without hindrance.

Up and down, the fingers glided on the bound man's soles. They twitched under the assault and soon Louis' muffled laughter could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

The stranger was amazed at the strength of Louis' laughter. He was softly tickling and even gagged, it sounded ferociously loud.

He wanted to hear it for himself.

The goo slowly moved away from Louis' mouth and his booming laughter reverberated around the room.

"HAFFHAFFHAFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Grinning, the stranger stopped his tickling momentarily. He wanted to change his position. He straddled Louis' ankles and raked his nails up and down the trapped soles. He scratched the heels, the arches, soles, balls and underneath the toes, using various levels of pressure for each spot to withdraw the most ticklish laughter from his captive.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAYAAAAAHAHAHAHA"

On and on the tickling continued and Louis was completely helpless under the ticklish attack. He begged and pleaded, but to no avail. The stranger remained silent and focused on his task. It wasn't until Louis began to cough that the stranger finally let up.

Louis' coughing subsided and he tried to get his giggles under control.

"You are incredible" the stranger said and he turned around, continuing to straddle Louis, but now facing the rest of his body.

Louis, now under control of himself once more, kept trying to place the familiar voice, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. His thoughts were pulled from the mystery man and towards more urgent matters when the stranger began squeezing his knees through the body casing.

"NO WAIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOMORENOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The stranger squeezed from Louis' knees to the tops of his thighs and back again. The blue eyed man was in hell. His muscles tensed under the tickling, but he otherwise couldn't move at all. He simply had to lay there and take it.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Pausing to reposition himself on Louis' waist, the captor continued his tickle attack on Louis' tummy, sides and ribs. He wanted to get at Louis' armpits, but there would be time for that later.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAYAAAAAHAHAHAHA"

Louis' boisterous laughter echoed throughout the room. He was pretty sure that it could be heard the next town over. Surely someone could hear his hysterical cries of laughter and wonder what was going on. Surely, someone will call for help he thought fleetingly as his tummy was squeezed. 

"Help isn't coming. It's just me and you" the captor answered Louis' questioning thoughts as he massaged his ribs.

The blue eyed man would have been startled and voiced a question about the stranger's response to his thoughts had he not been laughing like a hyena.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHAHAHA"

"You are so much fun" the captor exclaimed as he squeezed Louis' waist. "But, as much as I like tickling you, I'd love to watch you get tickled by someone else." He pulled his fingers away, stood up and took a seat on the couch. He watched as Louis lay there continuing to giggle.

The captor waved his hand and the red box chimed once more. The goo that Louis' body was encased in molded itself to his form once again resembling a catsuit. The goo then split in half, leaving a strip of itself at Louis' waist. It slowly made its way, in opposite directions, along the rest of Louis' body. It forced Louis to raise his arms and spread his legs. As it moved, the goo left a little of itself at Louis' knees, ankles, elbows and wrists, holding him in place on his plush carpeted floor. 

Still blindfolded, and with his nude body exposed, Louis began to panic. The tickling was bad enough inside the casing, but at least he had something protecting his body. Now his body was bare and completely vulnerable to whatever torments this person could think of.

"I think you've had enough of a break" the stranger said as the red box chimed. "I'd also like you to see what's about to happen to you."

The goo around Louis' eyes moved upwards and settled into a strap around the blue eyed man's head, holding it in place. It took a few moments for Louis' eyes to adjust. Once his vision cleared, he tried to turn his head to get a look at his captor, but the strap made that impossible. He could only move his eyes and could just make out someone in his peripheral vision. Louis couldn't get a clear look at his captor and sighed in frustration.

"I don't like that frown. I think we should fix that."

The gelatinous substance began to move and it broke off into several pieces in the form of medium sized balls, rolled off the table and towards Louis' body. The balls began to shake and change form. Some turned into the long black tendrils that had initially helped get Louis into his current position and Louis nearly screamed when he saw them. There were ten of them by Louis' count and they moved back and forth above his upper body, seemingly waiting for the command to strike. 

Some of the others, however, took on a different shape and took their positions around his lower body. Louis struggled to see. The stranger waved his hand and one of the newly formed objects crawled up Louis' chest and showed Louis what it had taken the form of. 

A hand. 

A black disembodied hand with long fingernails.

Louis looked at the hand in astonishment as it waved at him. Under different circumstances, he probably would have found it comical. The hand dropped down onto the floor and scurried away.

The hands took their positions on Louis' body. One on each side of his waist, one on each thigh, knee and two by each foot.

Louis tensed up at the hands on his lower body and began to breath heavily when the tendrils took their positions near his upper body. There was one tendril in each armpit, two on each side of his ribs, one on each of his sides and two on his tummy.

"Ready?"

"No, please------"

The red box chimed.

Louis screamed as the sentient substance went to work on his prone and extremely sensitive body.

The tendrils on his upper body moved in sync as they went to work on Louis' ticklish skin. 

Moving in slow circles in his armpits.

Massaging his ribs and poking at the skin in between.

Stroking up and down his sides.

Tickling along his tummy and teasing his navel.

Louis' screams and pleas dissolved into helpless laughter as his body was explored by those merciless tendrils. 

The tentacles worked steadily, trying to find and exploit the most ticklish spots on Louis' upper body. 

After sliding all over his armpits, they stiffened the tip of their appendages and settled into the center of Louis' armpits, drilling incessantly.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

The four tentacles at his ribs worked together in a ticklish dance. One on each side focused its tickling on his rib cage while the other two focused on the skin between each rib and curling their tips just underneath.

"BAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

The tentacles at his sides continued to work up and down, occasionally pressing into the ticklish flesh.

"YAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA"

The last two tentacles were still tickling Louis' tummy. One inserted itself into Louis' belly button and vibrated continuously. The other tentacle pressed and squeezed the little pooch on Louis' stomach just underneath his navel.

"EEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHAHA"

Louis' blue eyes were screwed shut and tears poured down his face as he laughed and laughed. The feeling of helplessness and desperation increased when he felt even more tickling on the lower half of his body.

The disembodied hands joined in on their their tentacle brothers tickling torture. 

The hands at his waist alternated between squeezing Louis' hips, lightly scratching along his waist and digging their long nails into the crease where his thighs and crotch meet.

The hands on his thighs squeezed up and down, bouncing when ever the bound man's thing muscles would jump, but never lost their ticklish grip. 

One hand squeezed his left knee while the other lightly scratched the tops of his right, switching back and forth the entire time.

The four hands at his feet tickled wildly. The goo, like earlier, had wrapped a slender tendril around each of Louis' big toes and and gently pulled them back, making them immobile.

Louis' trapped feet flexed as one set of hands tickled each foot and the other set focused their tickles on the undersides of and between each toe.

"EEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

The hands and tentacles tickled and tickled their helpless victim without mercy. They would seemingly sense when Louis was on the verge of passing and out and would slow their tickles, allowing him to gain some of his breath back. They never stopped tickling, so Louis was constantly in a state of ticklish giggles. 

Once Louis had recovered somewhat, they would speed up their tickles and send him into another fit of hysterical laughter. 

They continued in this way over and over, until a gesture from the stranger and chime from the red box stopped them. Louis lay there still laughing his head off even though he was no longer being tickled.

Once Louis' regained his breath, he tried to plead to be let go, but he was interrupted by yet another chime.

He squeaked when the tentacles and hands started moving again, believing they were going to start tickling once more. 

To his relief they actually moved away from him and reformed into a cube. Despite it no longer tickling him, Louis couldn't help but be filled with a sense of dread.

The cube began to bubble and move this way and that, growing larger until it began to take the shape of what looked like a person. The figure stood and Louis gasped quietly. 

The black goo had not simply taken on the form of a person.

It took on the form of Louis himself.

The obsidian doppelgänger crouched down and straddled Louis' waist. Louis stared at the figure in wide eyed disbelief. The figure smiled and raised its dark hands and Louis watched in horror as long, sharp looking nails began to grow right out of the their fingers and they wiggled them right in front of him.

The doppelgänger lowered their nails and placed them inside of Louis' armpits and watched as a panicky grin broke out onto Louis' face.

The figure tentatively scratched at Louis' bare armpits and watched as a ticklish smile formed before Louis burst into giggles.

"Hehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahhahahaaaaaahaha"

The dark figure cocked its head to the side and grinned at Louis' reaction. Pleased with itself, it sped up the movements of their tickling fingers and was rewarded with full blown laughter from the man beneath him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAA"

After spending quite sometime in those armpits, the goo figure worked it's way down to Louis' ribs. After exploring the ticklish area for a few moments. The the figure lifted their hands away from Louis and held them up. They slowly began to expand in size and the number of fingers doubled. Lowering his hands once more, they now covered the expanse of Louis' ribs and there were now enough fingers to massage each rib, tickle the soft skin in between and curl all four thumbs underneath the rib cage.

Louis felt as though he'd been struck by lightning.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHA"

The figure tickled and tickled his captive and seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit. It was almost as though it were feeding off of Louis' hysterical laughter.

Wanting to continue his ticklish exploration of Louis' body, the figure moved their still expanded tickling hands down to Louis' sides, stomach and waist. The doppelgänger scratched at his sides, drilled its fingers into his tummy & navel and squeezed his hips.

"YAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAAAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Louis was dying with ticklish laughter. He felt like he was being tickled by ten people at the same time.

The stranger, though enjoying the show, now had an overwhelming desire to join in on the ticklish fun. The the straps around Louis's ankles began to move. They brought Louis' legs together and the straps blended and became one. The tendrils around his toes also joined, binding Louis' toes together and stretching them backwards once again. The stranger straddled Louis' ankles and began tickling his feet. He was slightly startled and incredibly pleased by the ear splitting shriek that came flying out of Louis' mouth, before he dissolved into ticklish laughter once more.

The two figures continued torturing the man beneath them. The goo figure moving up and down Louis' upper body, while the stranger methodically tickled every inch of Louis' bare feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAA"

About an hour passed before the two finally let up on their tickling. The stranger moved to join the goo figure near Louis' upper body. They both watched as Louis gasped and giggled, trying to regain control of himself. 

Once the bound man calmed down and blinked the tears away, he gasped and his eyes widened in surprise. 

He finally, after all this time, was able to see who this stranger was. This person that had suddenly made his life incredibly surreal and was practically tickling him to death.

"Harry?"

Louis couldn't believe it. It was Harry Styles, his co-worker. The green eyed man stared down at him with a smile on his face. He and Harry had been working together for over two years and while he found him to be a bit odd, he was very attracted to the lanky man. The same man who now sat near him in tight jeans and one of his familiar wildly patterned shirts. The same man who had somehow gotten into his home and put him in this extremely strange predicament.

Was he dreaming? Was he delirious? Was he going crazy?

"No, you're not crazy. I'll explain everything in due time, but we have more important things to focus on."

The red box chimed again.

Before Louis could recover from the shock of seeing his co-worker, the goo began to move and quickly covered his body, reforming the catsuit and returning him to a spread eagle position. This time the goo completely covered his body, including his feet. The only things exposed were his eyes, nose and mouth.

The doppelgänger moved to sit on Louis left side while Harry remained on his right. 

"The night's not over Louis. There's still more fun to be had" Harry said.

The lanky man smiled as a look of confusion came over Louis' face. The confusion became surprise.

"Oh no. No-No-No Noho. Please. Oh my god. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAH"

Harry and the goo figure both watched with glee as Louis' ticklish laughter rang through the house once more.

However, their hands were no where near Louis' body. 

It was the suit.

The damn suit was tickling Louis' body. 

The inside of the catsuit had begun to take on different shapes, various sizes and textures in order to tickle the bound man into hysteria. 

There were firm nub like appendages formed around his ribs, brush-like bristles against his soles, soft feathery tendrils in his armpits, along his neck, navel, waist, behind his knees and in and around his toes.

Like the tentacles and disembodied hands, the tickle tools inside the suit moved on their own, but also in perfect harmony. They scratched, poked, glided and teased all over his helpless body. 

"EEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

As time passed, the suit began to seek out new places to tickle along with the ones it had already been torturing.

Louis felt soft tendrils dancing in and around his ears, the palms of his hands and his neck too. There wasn't an inch of his skin that wasn't being tickled. Tiny wispy feathers were tickling his nipples, arse cheeks and in between them as well. The suit was even tickling his dick. Louis didn't think his dick could be ticklish, but apparently it was.

Both Harry and the goo figure watched the suit torture Louis for a while before the feeling of wanting to join in became overwhelming. 

Harry watched as the goo figure sprouted two long, black wispy feathers from his fingertips. He plucked them both from his hand and passed one to Harry, while keeping one for himself.

The both of them lay on their sides and began tickle Louis' nose with the feathers. Using the very tips to tease his nostrils.

Louis wiggled his nose like a rabbit and tried to blow air out of it trying to push the feathers away, but to no avail. He cackled as they continued their teasing.

The suit began to slow its tickling to a soft, teasing pace. Louis giggled softly in response.

The goo suit then began to expose Louis' bare armpits while keeping the rest of his body covered. 

Both Harry and the doppelgänger moved their feathers away from Louis nostrils and began to tickle his armpits with them. Harry smiled fondly as Louis giggled and sighed. Both men then dropped their feathers and began to lick at Louis bare armpits, delighting in the squeals and pleas for mercy that came tumbling out of the tortured man's mouth.

Louis didn't know what to do with himself. The tickling was driving him crazy, but it was beginning to effect him in other ways as well. 

"I was hoping you'd enjoy yourself. I'm so glad my plan is working."

"Hehehehehe-mmmm-hhaaaa-how are doing that-hahahahahehehehehehehehe."

"Doing what?" Harry asked between licks. "Reading your mind? I'll explain that later, but I think you need to be distracted right now" Harry finished as the soft tickling increased slightly, sending electric shocks to Louis brain and making him harder by the moment.

Harry grinned as any words Louis would have formed were lost in his moaning laughter. He moved away from Louis' armpit and down towards his crotch. The doppelgänger reached over and tickled Louis' armpit with his fingers while continuing to lick his other armpit.

The lanky man massaged Louis' dick through the catsuit and smiled as he moaned. The catsuit covering Louis' dick split open and Louis groaned as his cock sprang free.  
Harry teasingly ran the tip of his finger over Louis' length, smiling as his groans were interspersed with his laughter.

Harry kneeled between Louis' spread legs and replaced the tip of his finger with his tongue. Louis moaned as Harry licked from the bottom to the tip, running his tongue along the slit and then took his dick into his mouth, sucking lightly. He slowly began to bob his head up and down, initially drawing out the sensations before moving at a slightly faster and more steady pace when Louis began to whine through his laughter.

Louis' stopped suddenly as he came hard down Harry's throat. The green eyed man swallowed every last drop before pulling his mouth off of Louis' softening cock. 

Louis' moans were suddenly replaced with loud laughter as the suit began to pick up it's torturous tickling once more. Louis' laughter was more desperate than before since his sensitivity had increased after his orgasm.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Harry sat back on his haunches as he watched the suit and goo figure torture Louis while massaging himself through his jeans. He moaned quietly as he watched the dichotomy of Louis reactions to the tickling. One moment, he's cackling his head off and the next, he's moaning in pleasure, and sometimes, it's a mixture of the two. As the tickling continued unabated, Louis' cock began to fatten up again.

Harry continued observing his captive when he began to pick up on more of Louis' thoughts. They were filled with pleas for the tickling to stop, for it to never stop, for Harry to completely wreck him and then keep tickling him silly. Then Harry's mind was flooded with images of he and Louis in various scenarios, all including tickling. There were even a few of Harry being tied up and at Louis' mercy. 

Harry stood and began to strip off his clothing. As he did this, Louis' legs still controlled by the goo, were raised into the air still spread apart. The catsuit around his arse split open to give Harry access. The lanky man crouched down, spread Louis' cheeks and licked at his tight little hole. He greedily ate him out to a chorus of moaning laughter and encouragement from Louis. 

After reducing Louis to an even more desperate state, Harry pulled away from him and  
grabbed the bottle of clear liquid off the coffee table. He coated his fingers with it before slowly inserting one finger inside Louis, giving him time to adjust before adding one and then two more fingers. He slowly pumped in and out, occasionally brushing his fingers against Louis' prostate. Harry thrived off the gasping laughter and gave himself a tug to try and stave off his orgasm for as long as possible. 

Once Louis was prepared, Harry grabbed the clear liquid, slathered it onto his dick and positioned himself Louis' entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside inch by inch, until he was balls deep. He waited a few moments to give them both time to adjust, before pumping his hips back and forth. 

Louis' cackling laughter was now reduced to breathless giggling and moans due to the suit slowing down its tickling to a teasing and more bearable pace. He was so overwhelmed with sensation: from the goo figure lickling his armpits, the suit tickling him every where else and Harry hitting his prostate in just the right way that made that made his mind short circuit and jaw go slack.

Harry began snapping his hips at a faster pace as he chased his orgasm and Louis'. Soon enough, both men came with a loud cry, Harry fell forward and barely caught himself with his hands to keep from falling on top of Louis. After regaining his bearings, Harry gently eased out of Louis and collapsed against the front of the sofa with a grin on his face. The grin grew larger when the suit began tickling him again. 

Louis alternated between frantic, shrieking laughter and wheezing silence. Completely overcome with the never ending stimulation, Louis mercifully passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Louis woke up on his couch nude, but covered with a blanket. He lay there quietly as the memories of the night's events came flooding back to him. He shivered as he remembered the tickling, but blushed when remembering everything else. However, as he sat up and looked around, he didn't see any signs of what had occurred. 

No black gift box.

No red box.

No black goo.

And no Harry.

Louis was suddenly hit with a feeling of sadness. Had it all been just a dream? Had he imagined it?

Louis screamed in surprise when he was scooped up into Harry's arms and placed into his lap after settling on the couch. 

"You didn't imagine things love. It was all very real."

Louis was overjoyed at seeing Harry again and as well as learning that he wasn't crazy. He also blushed furiously when he saw that Harry was still nude. He was quite thankful to still be wrapped inside the blanket.

"I've got quite a bit of explaining to do" Harry stated as Louis nodded.

About an hour passed while Louis listened intently as Harry explained himself. 

"I can only be straightforward with you. You may not believe what I tell you---"

"After everything that happened, I don't think I'll disbelieve anything you say."

"Okay then" Harry chuckled. "Well, I'm an alien. My kind, well, we lost our home planet through destruction thanks to a bunch of wayward asteroids. My friends and I, as well as well as many others, managed to escape safely. Centuries ago, we arrived here on your planet. It was quite an adjustment at first, but we eventually adapted to your ways. We started a settlement on a desolate island. Mainly for privacy, so we could use our special gifts away from prying eyes and without drawing unnecessary attention to ourselves. Some of us have branched out and moved away from the island, though we do come back to visit. Others, however, still live there. I moved away and have been changing along with the times as the years passed by, taking on this identity and blending in amongst you earthlings."

"Wow. Okay, but what about tonight? What was that all about?" 

"Well, with my people. Uh, it's a bit difficult to explain, but I'll try. We, like every other living thing, need certain things to survive, like food and water. My people and I need something else as well. We thrive off laughter. It helps sustain us and our gifts: telepathy, telekinesis and loads of other abilities. We learned a long time ago that stimulating another person's body through touch, tickling them, is a great way to create that laughter."

"So, I'm just a food source?" Louis questioned as he watched his coffee table float in mid air at Harry's command.

"No, not at all.we can tickle others or even get tickled ourselves. I admit I've tickled others playfully to get a bit of a boost, but I've never done this with anyone else. From the moment I met you, I felt something and when I found out you were ticklish, I knew that I had to get close to you somehow. Maybe tickle you more and for a lot longer than the little pokes I gave you at work. Im glad I took the chance, but I'm also sorry I scared you and didn't ask for your permission first. I have no excuse and I hope you can forgive me."

"You did scare the hell out of me, especially with that gooey stuff. What was that by the way?"

"It's a sentient being created on my home planet. We all had one. It was created to aid those in their tickling desires. You could command it to tickle you, your partner or respond to certain signals, etc. It's very useful."

'It certainly was' Louis thought. He looked up and noticed Harry grinning and his cheeks flushed red.

"And what about your friends? Are they still around? Alive?"

"Yes, they are. Most are on a private island, but some have integrated into society. One of my closest friends lives not too far from here. He's an engineer with a doctorate and works at the local university. He's the head of the Technology department. One of the greatest guys ever."

"Is he as into tickling as you are?"

"Yup. Possibly more so. He actually talked to me about finding someone. Seems to fancy them quite a bit. He said they're quite ticklish too."

Louis sat there for a few moments contemplating, but to Harry it felt like an eternity. 

"I guess you couldn't have approached me with this explanation without me calling the cops on you."

Harry chuckled.

"I'll accept your apology, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Revenge."

"Revenge?" Harry echoed as he gave Louis' feet a quick tickle.

"Hahahahahaha- Hey! Yes, revenge! He said as he started tickling Harry's ribs, smiling as he laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Now, where's that gooey person thing? I'm gonna need him" Louis asked as he stopped tickling for a few moments.

"Press the button on the red box" Harry giggled. "It can summon the gooey person thing and you can do what you want."

"But the red box is g--" Louis stopped mid sentence as he turned towards the coffee table. The familiar red box and cube of black goo were sitting on the table."

Louis gave Harry's nipple a quick pinch before climbing out of his lap. He made his way over to the table and pressed the button. The cube bubbled like before before turning into a person again, except this time it's features bore no resemblance to anyone Louis or Harry knew.

Louis whispered towards the goo person. It looked at Harry, who was sitting calmly on the couch. It held up its hands and long ropes of goo shot out of the palms. The ends of the ropes wrapped themselves around Harry's wrists and pulled him off the couch. The goo figure then attached the other end of the ropes to the ceiling, pushed Harry down onto his knees and used a few squirts of goo at his knees and ankles to keep him in place. Harry was stretched taut and immobile, but was not uncomfortable. 

Louis looked on in approval and then nodded to the figure. He grinned as Harry burst into giggles and then wild laughter as the figure began to tickle his bare armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

"Once, I'm done with you. Then maybe I'll have your goo friend tickle the both of us" Louis laughed.

The goo figure stopped his tickling, leaving Harry a giggling mess and looked up at Louis. 

The blue eyed man watched him curiously.

The figure raised it's hands at Louis. The startled man took a step back and attempted to run. 

He didn't get far before the figure captured him and had him trussed up the same way Harry was.

"Nohoho" he giggled in anticipation. "You're supposed to tickle him!"

The figure grinned and then to Louis' surprise, split into two, creating a twin. The first figure took his place behind Harry again while the second took his place behind Louis. 

"Harry do something!" Louis exclaimed.

"There's only so much I can do" Harry said. "This is what they were made for. Sometimes they follow orders and other times they don't. They mean no harm. They're able to tell when someone needs to be tickled and for how long. Guess they're not done with you yet. He was also tickling me when I was trying to set this whole thing up. Guess they're not done with me either."

"But someone will hear us."

"No, it's another one of my gifts: Illusion. Anyone that looks at your home neither sees not hears anything out of the ordinary."

"Oh no."

The first figure stood behind Harry and placed their fingers into his armpits once more. The second stood behind Louis and sits on his knees near his feet. The second figure sprouted feathers from their fingers tips and slowly stroked his soles, while the first scratched at Harry's pits.

Both men locked eyes before falling into helpless laughter. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
